codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Season 4
The fourth season of Code Lyoko originally aired from May 18, 2007 to November 17, 2007. It mainly focused on the group traveling the Internet in search of X.A.N.A., in their virtual submarine: the Skidbladnir. Using their ship, they go searching for Replikas to destroy them to prevent X.A.N.A. from succeeding in world domination. They also try to rescue a X.A.N.A.-fied William and bring him back home. Story Recreating Lyoko and the Return of William After the Core of Lyoko is destroyed, the group searches for a way to rebuild Lyoko once more so they can travel through the web. After a long summer, Jeremie and Aelita announce that they have successfully rebuilt Sector Five. The group also discusses William and how he was lost in the Digital Sea after Lyoko was destroyed. However, Jeremie has a trick up his sleeve and calls the principal to inform him that William would not be returning to Kadic Academy anytime soon. However, to add to the mystery, William unexplainably returns. This was simply a plot by X.A.N.A. to capture and kill Aelita. After a brief battle, the group discovers that William is permanently X.A.N.A.-fied and they must rescue him. (William Returns) The Skidbladnir Since X.A.N.A. is now scattered around the internet, the team is now facing to how to directly counter X.A.N.A. As Jeremie works around the clock to find a solution, he finally comes up with the idea of a virtual submarine, named the "Skidbladnir". X.A.N.A. attempts to destroy the ship before it is fully completed, but fails while trying ao. However, he is able to steal some data which would be later used to program William's own mini-submarine called Rorkal. (Skidbladnir) Battle of the Replikas .]] With the Skidbladnir all programmed and ready to go, the Team decides to hunt down X.A.N.A. on the network as to bring William and Waldo Schaeffer home. During the maiden voyage, the team stumbles upon an an unknown sphere. However, the team later realizes that this was not in fact Lyoko. (Maiden Voyage) They later return to this mysterious sphere and realize it is an exact copy of Lyoko, except that instead of housing four sectors, it houses just one. (''Replika'') These "Replikas" are housed the same way as Lyoko is: inside a supercomputer. After this discovery, Jeremie finds a way to bring them to the real world as spectres to destroy supercomputers that house the Replikas. (Lab Rat,'' Bragging Rights,'' A Lack of Goodwill,'' Hard Luck,'' A Space Oddity,'' Cousins Once Removed,'' Cold Sweat,'' Down to Earth) Return of Franz Hopper Waldo Schaeffer (also known as Franz Hopper) makes his first re-appearance after Aelita is thrown into the Digital Sea. He saves Aelita, and also provides Jeremie with some data before disappearing once again. (Distant Memory) Schaeffer appears for the last time in the penultimate-episode. He provides Jeremie with data that could potentially destroy X.A.N.A. (Fight to the Finish) Demise of Franz Hopper and the Annihilation of X.A.N.A. With the data finally accessible, Jeremie programs the "Multi-Agent Program" which can destroy all of the Replikas and X.A.N.A. himself. However, there was not enough power available. As Mantas were attacking Franz Hopper, he offered the power to utilize the program. Just as the program began to run, he was permanently devirtualized. X.A.N.A. was wiped out along with the Replikas, with the cost of Waldo's own life as well. (Fight to the Finish'') Episodes Trivia * This is the longest season produced. * Yumi, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich don new attire on Lyoko. Their weaponry and abilities are somewhat multiplied and enhanced: ** Yumi's enhanced telekinesis now lets her use it for longer periods without tiring out quickly. The pill-shaped objects above her eyebrows seem to help her focus it more ** Ulrich gets an additional katana ** Aelita has angel wings, which are activated by waving her hand over a star-shaped bracelet, allowing her to fly and carry one other person ** Odd's purple energy shield has now slightly expanded to cover more of his body * Aelita's long-lost pink-haired mother is revealed to have been abducted by the Men in Black and has not been seen or heard from in many years; her first name is also revealed be "Anthea". * Franz Hopper himself (whose full name is revealed to be Waldo Franz Schaeffer) finally debuts but as white energy sphere, as he is incapable of virtualizing himself onto Lyoko in his human form like his daughter. Unfortunately, he ultimately sacrifices himself to enable Jeremie to obliterate X.A.N.A. once and for all, though only temporarily. ca:Temporada 4 es:Cuarta temporada fr:Saison 4 gl:Tempada 4 it:Stagione 4 pl:Czwarta seria pt:Temporada 4 ro:Sezonul 4 sr:Четврта сезона Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Code Lyoko Category:William Returns Category:Double Take Category:Opening Act Category:Wreck Room Category:Skidbladnir (episode) Category:Maiden Voyage Category:Crash Course Category:Replika (episode) Category:I'd Rather Not Talk About It Category:Hot Shower Category:The Lake Category:Lost At Sea Category:Lab Rat Category:Bragging Rights Category:Dog Day Afternoon Category:A Lack of Goodwill Category:Distant Memory Category:Hard Luck Category:Guided Missile Category:Kadic Bombshell Category:Canine Conundrum Category:A Space Oddity Category:Cousins Once Removed Category:Music To Soothe the Savage Beast Category:Wrong Exposure Category:Bad Connection Category:Cold Sweat Category:Down to Earth Category:Fight to the Finish Category:Echoes